


Strike Down

by Nerdybookaddict



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdybookaddict/pseuds/Nerdybookaddict
Summary: Bhalla's POV on Devasena - before Amara brings her to court. Short canon cut through one shot.





	Strike Down

Bhalla remembered the first time he had seen Devasena’s picture - she was so regal looking and perfect that he had to stop himself from stroking the canvas. Her beauty was as incomparable as the knowledge in her eyes. His spy had informed him that she was an amazing warrior who played an incomprehensible role in bringing the political mistrust of Kuntala along with her brother Jayavarma to rest. Bhalla concluded that she was a beauty with brains. He wanted to make Devasena his wife. With such a splendid wife as an ally, he would become an unstoppable force. 

Bijalla was joking loudly that Baahu was a fool. 

Baahu…!

His mental ponderings ended with a sobering thought. Baahu was in Kuntala – Devilishly charming, physically attractive, sweet talking womanizer Amarendra Baahubali was in Kunthala. If Devasena was truly a gem like the spy informed, Baahu would have also come to the same conclusion in no time. Contrary to what father might think Baahu was intelligent and had everyone rallying for him in the blink of an eye. Baahu had the innate ability to make everybody fall in love with him. Only a few were spared. If Bhalla delayed, the princess might fancy herself being in love with Baahu without any conscious effort on Baahu’s part. 

Bhalla had to be early. Earlier than Baahu. The early bird catches the prey. 

Bhalla had struck down first – with a majestic portrait of Devasena. His plan had succeeded. His mother had taken the bait and promised him Devasena’s hands.

Bhalla had set the wheels in motion.

*******************

Bhalla’s elaborate plan to claim Devasena had backfired – making him look like a fool and coward. He badly wanted to prove her wrong by marching to Kunthala and setting things right. But he was stopped by his father. 

His mother ordered Devasena to be arrested – Bhalla bristled at the thought. Though he was angry at Devasena, she did not deserve such a punishment. His wife would not be shamed in such a way and he would resolve the issue quickly after he got her. 

Bhalla did not like Baahu arresting her and accompanying her to the castle but it was a necessary evil. 

*******************

Bhalla’s dreams had not given justice to the beauty held by Devasena. He noticed as she regally entered the palace accompanied by Baahu and Kattapa. He thought that the green silk saree and her unique jewellery did a great job in draping her ethereally. Her face was so bright. If he was a lesser man he would have thought the Sun Goddess was approaching him. Maybe she was. She was approaching the diaz with head held high. She did not even look in his direction. He had a sudden bout of nervousness which startled him. It was not like him to get nervous. 

Bhalla was cured of his nervousness by her voice. He was entranced by her apology and his mother’s sally. His mother bored no ill will towards his future wife. Finally something was going right in his life. When mother asked her to stand near him for Mahishmati to look, he controlled himself from bursting out of happiness. 

Bhalla’s wait had almost come to an end. 

Devasena moved – but he was here! – She had moved in the wrong direction.

Towards Baahu.

Mother stopped Devasena and questioned her.

“What! The man I loved and the man I chose to be my husband was Baahubali!” Devasena proclaimed.

Amarendra Baahubali had struck down – again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. This short one shot begged its way through to be completed. I would love to hear your thoughts on this.
> 
> Regarding "A Warrior's Arrogate" the next chapter will be ready by coming tuesday. I have hopes of posting it every second tuesday. See you on Tuesday :-)


End file.
